Hopesparkle's Sparkle of Hope!
by Pre-Ragnarok
Summary: Hope is exiled from the Twoleyplace by her mean family but then joins ThunderClan and falls in love and has her heart broken and gets a prophecy and falls in love again and gets some powers and falls in love again and saves ThunderClan from ShadowClan and a bunch of other stuff! Mary Sue! Purposely terrible! Decreases your sanity!
1. Alleasdlgroif and Prologue!

_**NOTE: THIS STORY IS JUST AN EXERCISE TO HELP ME GET OVER WRITER'S BLOCK AND GET ME INTO UPDATING MY STORIES. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY AND IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD IN ANY WAY.**_

**Allegiances:**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Barkstar (Long-furred brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)  
**Deputy:** Whitefur (White tom with amber eyes)  
**Medicine Cat:** Leafcloud (Light grey she-cat with green eyes) Apprentice: Webpaw

**Warriors:  
**Skypelt (Black and brown tom with blue eyes)  
Suntail (Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes) Apprentice: Lilypaw  
Brownfoot (Brown tom with darker paws and eyes)  
Ivyleaf (Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

**Apprentices:  
**Webpaw (Gray tabby tom with blue eyes)  
Lilypaw (Pretty white she-cat with a pink nose and blue eyes secretly a really big b****)

**Queens:  
**Blueflower (Brown she-cat with blue eyes)

**Kits:  
**Dapplekit (Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)  
Runningkit (Black and grey tom with blue eyes)

**Elders:  
**Troutpelt (Light grey tom with pale blue eyes)

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:** Icestar (White she-cat with cold blue eyes big fangs)  
**Deputy:** Nightfang (Black tom with yellow eyes) Apprentice: Brokenpaw  
**Medicine Cat:** Blackheart (Black she-cat with green eyes)

**Warriors:  
**Longfang (Striped white tom with long fangs)  
Rippedthroat (Black and grey tabby she-cat) Apprentice: Bloodpaw  
Clawscar (Scarred pale grey tom with yellow eyes)  
Bonetail (Pure white tom with white eyes)

**Apprentices:  
**Brokenpaw (White tom with jagged black stripes and dark eyes)  
Bloodpaw (Bloodred she-cat with black eyes)

**Queens:  
**Redfur (Red she-cat with yellow eyes)  
Frostbite (Pale she-cat with pale blue eyes) Kits: Ripkit and Tearkit

**Kits:  
**Ripkit (Black tom with yellow eyes)  
Tearkit (Black she-cat with yellow eyes)

**RiverClan:**

**Leader:** Streamstar (Light grey tom with blue eyes)  
**Deputy:** Rockfur (Dark grey tom with blue eyes)  
**Medicine Cat:** Wetfur (Light grey tom with blue eyes)

**Warriors:  
**Rushnose (Grey tom with blue eyes)  
Bouncefoot (Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes)  
Waterriver (Kawaii blue tabby tom with dazzling dark blue eyes) Apprentice: Mosspaw

**Apprentices:  
**Mosspaw (Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

**Queens:  
**Ripplefur (Grey she-cat with blue eyes)

**Elders:**  
Heronfeather (Dark grey tom with light blue eyes)

WindClan:

**Leader:** Featherstar (Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes)  
**Deputy:** Breezefall (Black tom with yellow eyes)  
**Medicine Cat:** Cinderbreeze (Pale grey she-cat with amber eyes)

**Warriors:  
**Galetail (White tom with yellow eyes)  
Flightwind (Silver she-cat with blue eyes) Apprentice: Cloudpaw  
Eaglefeather (Brown tabby tom with green eyes)

**Apprentices:  
**Cloudpaw (White she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders:  
**Fallowbreeze (White and grey she-cat with green eyes)

**Cats Outside Clans:**

Hope (Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with long, sleek, soft fur and eyes that can change colour depending on her mood. Her stripes are paler gold and she has a pink heart marking on each shoulder as well as on each cheek and five little star shapes across each ear. Soft pink pads and silky paws that are pale gold and clear claws. Very low self-esteem as her family and all the other kittypets hate her but are secretly jealous of her prettyness.)  
Evil (Black tom with red eyes)  
Bob (Hope's brother. Grey tom with yellow eyes)  
Foot (Hope's sister. Grey she-cat with yellow eyes)  
Fur (Hope's mother. Grey she-cat with yellow eyes)  
Heart (Handsome white tom with golden eyes and powers of prophecy)

* * *

**Prologue:**

Leafcloud opened her eyes, expecting to see the familiar forest of StarClan. Instead, she saw an ugly dark forest with pale fog clinging to the rotting dead trees and glowing fungi growing on the branches.

Shivering in fear, she got to her paws and looked around, hoping to see one of the StarClan cats she often spoke to in her dreams and was met instead with an eerie silence. "Goosetail?" she called into the darkness, "Lightheart? Firefur?" panic began to rise inside her, "Hello? Is someone out there?"

A shape appeared in the darkness and as it came close, Leafcloud began to recognise it, "Lightheart?" she asked.

The StarClan cat looked tired, her fur no longer shining with stars as she came to the ThunderClan Medicine Cat, "Leafcloud." she meowed, "I'm sorry we couldn't talk sooner, StarClan has been busy."

"This is StarClan?" Leafcloud questioned, looking around, "What happened?"

Lightheart shook her head with sads, "I can't tell you." she meowed, "The curse prevents me from doing so."

"What curse?"

Lightheart looked at her with piercing yellow eyes, "The evil shadows have torn down the stars themselves. Only the bright sparkle of hope will vanquish them."

Leafcloud eyes widened, "Is that a prophecy?" she asked. She'd only ever received a prophecy once, "What could it mean?" Suddenly, Lightheart gave a screech of pain and her form flickered. "Lightheart!"

The StarClan cat collapsed onto her side and began to die, "Remember the prophecy..." she rasped as she died.

"No!" Leafcloud wailed as she woke up in her den. Her apprentice, Webpaw woke with a start and hurried over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Leafcloud shivered and curled up, "Oh no!" she meowed, "StarClan has fallen!"

**AN: OMGGGG! ARENT I SOOOOOO GUD? NO FLAMS, PLEEEEESE! XOXOXOXOXO LOL OMG YOLO BRB SWAG, ETC, ETC, ETC!**


	2. Beginning of Hope!

**Chapter One: Beginning of Hope**

Hope smiled in her sleep and stirred, she was having a wonderful dream. One of her only joys that she had in her miserable life. At once, she was woken up by her littermates, Foot and Bob shoving her.

Foot cackled and Bob smirked as the two of them looked at her from their warm basket that they never let Hope sleep in. "Keep away from us." Foot said, flicking her tail sassily, "You're like, sooo lame."

"Yeah!" Bob added, "And ugly, too."

Hope's eyes turned blue with sadness and she turned to their mother, Fur even though she knew she'd get no sympathy.

Fur shook her head, "I'm sorry." she meowed sadly, "But your brother and sister are right. I have something to tell you all." she drew in a deep breath, "I'm expecting more kits and our housefolk don't have enough money to look after us all. Since I'm having a new litter, I need to kick one of you out to make room for my new kits." she turned to Hope, "Since you're too ugly and weak, I've chosen to cast you out."

Hope sniffed and she began to cry, "You'll cast me out?" she sobbed, "But you're my mum!"

"Not anymore." Fur said, getting up, "Come on, assemble the kittypets. We're going to do a banishment ceremony."

Within ten minutes, all the kittypets in the town were gathered in the park. Fur, Bob and Foot were sitting on the top of the play equipment while all the other kittypets formed a circle around them.

Fur began to speak, "Maria Susanna Sparkle Rainbow Diamond Jade Goldie Hope, you're no longer welcome in the Twolegplace due to being ugly and pathetic." the other cats yowled in agreement and Hope began to cry again. "And also, because I'm having new kits that are a lot more important than you. Anyway, we will now cast you out because we don't need you and if you come crawling back here, we'll sit on you until you suffocate. Bye."

Hope ran away, crying. Kittypets and twolegs chased her through the streets as she tried to get away from them. Finally, she reached the forest and hid behind a tree where she could cry on her own.

"Why is my life so bad?" she wailed.

**AN: OMGGG! POOR HOPEE! D: SNIFFLE ITS OK BABBY U'LL BE FNE! PLZ REVEW! XOXOXOXOXOXOX LUV U ALL!**

**AND OMG, PLZ STOP FLAMMIN ME! ITS NT NISE! D:**


	3. Hope, Evil and the Patrol!

**Chapter Three: Hope, Evil and the Patrol!**

Hope was really sad. How could her family cast her out like that? She curled up beside the tree and cried and cried and cried.

"What's wrong?"

Hope jumped, expecting to see her mean siblings but instead saw her best and only friend, a tom called Evil. "Oh, Evil!" she wailed, "It's so sad! My family has cast me out!"

Evil nodded, his glowing red eyes sad, "I know." he meowed, "I saw the ceremony."

This made Hope really angry and her eyes turned red with RAGE, "HOW COULD YOU!?" she yelled, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU JUST WATCHED ME GET BANISHED FROM THE TWOLEG PLACE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!?"

Evil looked sad now, "I'm sorry." he meowed, "But Bob told me that he'd kill me if I tried to defend you. I tried to stop him from chasing you, but he scratched me." he showed her a big scratch on his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." Hope said, calming down and her eyes turned green again, "I'm just so sad and I don't know what to do. Can I stay with your family?"

Evil looked even sadder, "I'm sorry but I don't have a family." he meowed.

"Oh no!" Hope exclaimed, "Where will I go now!" she began to cry even more, "I'm all alone now!"

Suddenly, there was a growling sound and three cats jumped out of nowhere! "You're trespassing on our territory!" the leader growled angrily and leaped at Hope!

Hope screamed in fear and scratched him and he fainted. She ran at another cat and scratched her and then bit the other cat.

"Wow, you fight so well!" the cat she bit exclaimed.

"Thank you." Hope said, "I never really knew I was that good."

They revived the leader of the three cats, who's name was Whitefur. "I'm the deputy of ThunderClan." he told her, "We're the coolest Clan in the forest, wanna join?"

Hope's eyes widened, wow! She could join a Clan?

"But Whitefur!" a cat she scratched exclaimed, "She can't join! She's an ugly kittypet who was just banished!"

"Be quiet, Lilypaw." Whitefur told her, "I've made my decision. Let's take her to Barkstar!"

Hope cheered, she was going to be awesome!

**AN: ONG! I UPADE LIKE SO FAAASSTT! :D ARENT I SO GUD AT RITING? YESH I AMMM! REVOIEW PLZ AND TELL ME HOW GUD I AM OR DIEEEEE!**


	4. Hope Joins ThunderClan!

**Chapter Three: Hope Joins ThunderClan!**

Whitefur, Suntail and Lilypaw led Hope through the forest. The forest was so big, Hope was sure that they were lost but they weren't as they took her into the camp.

"Wow!" Hope meowed, her eyes wide. They turned yellow with happiness as she saw a lot of cats walking around, talking and eating prey.

Whitefur climbed up a ledge and went into a cave to talk to the leader who soon emerged. She was a brown tabby she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes called Barkstar. "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" at once, all the cats gathered underneath it and began to stare at Hope who felt very uncomfortable.

Whitefur began to tell the Clan about the battle they have and the Clan sounded very impressed. "So she agreed to join our Clan." he finished.

"Let her join!" an apprentice called Webpaw yowled. He wasn't really listening because he was too busy staring at Hope. _She's so kawaii!_ He thought to himself but then guiltily added, _But how can I love her? I'm a medicine cat apprentice... Why does my life have to be so terrible?_ He blinked away tears.

Barkstar jumped down from the ledge and walked up to Hope! "Hope, you will now be known as Hopepaw!" she said, "Since I have heard so much about you, you will be _my_ apprentice!"

Lilypaw glared at Hopepaw! _I'm so jealous!_ She thought angrily to herself, _What gives that ugly lump of fur any right to be Barkstar's apprentice? _I_ should be her apprentice because I deserve it sooo much more than she does!_

"Hopepaw! Hopepaw!" ThunderClan chanted happily and Hopepaw had never felt so happy before in her life! Her eyes turned even yellower!

A grey tabby tom with blue eyes walked up to her, "Hi." he meowed, "I'm Webpaw."

Hopepaw blushed, he was so kawaii! "I'm Hopepaw." she told him.

Webpaw blushed and looked at the floor, "I think you're really kawaii." he meowed and Hopepaw blushed too! What was she supposed to say back? No one had ever said that to her before!

"T-thanks!" she stammered, "I think you're really kawaii, too!"

Webpaw looked sad, "I'm sorry." he told her, "But we will never fall in love. I'm a Medicine Cat." he turned and walked away with his head down.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hopepaw wailed.

**AN: OH NOES! :'( POOR HOPAW! DONT WARRY SHELL BE IN LUV SOON!**


	5. Lilypaw's Warnings!

**Chapter Four: Lilypaw's Warnings!**

Hopepaw tried to sleep in a nice comfy cave in the corner of the camp but she just couldn't. Whenever she closed her eyes, she thought of Webpaw and his sad but kawaii face and she realised that she loved him! But he said that they couldn't be together! _Maybe ThunderClan wasn't such a good idea after all..._ She thought to herself.

The hours went on until she made up her mind! She had to go and speak with him again! She got to her paws only to see Lilypaw in front of her.

"Stay away from my brother!" Lilypaw snarled, "He's too good for you!"

Hopepaw was sad, _I'm never going to be with him!_ She thought sadly.

[New Paragraph Thingy]

Barkstar and Suntail took Hopepaw and Lilypaw into a mossy clearing for training.

"Ok, today we're going to learn how to fight." Barkstar meowed, "Keep your claws sheathed and make sure you don't hurt the other cat." she gestured for Hopepaw and Lilypaw to fight.

Lilypaw pounced at Hopepaw and knocked her over! She then scratched her face and Hopepaw yowled in pain! "You will never be with my brother!" she screeched!

Hopepaw looked to Barkstar for help but she was busy talking to Suntail. Hopepaw was angry! She kicked Lilypaw in the stomach and bowled her over before pinning her down instead! "I love him!" she exclaimed, "And you can't choose whether or not we will be together because we will!"

"Good work, Hopepaw." Barkstar meowed, approaching them, "You have pinned down your opponent, which is a very good thing to do in battle!"

"Really?" Hopepaw asked happily and her eyes turned yellow! Lilypaw growled and slunk off into the forest.

"Yes, let's do some more training and see if you can pin me down, too." Barkstar pounced at Hopepaw who was barely able to get out of the way.

_She's fast!_ Hopepaw thought to herself. She had never fought anyone that fast before!

Barkstar pounced at her again and she jumped up before coming down and landing on top of her!

"Wow, you'll make a strong leader someday!" Barkstar praised as she was let up, "No one has ever pinned me down before!"

"Wow, really?" Hopepaw asked excited, she was so happy!

**AN: YAAAAAAAAAY! LILYPAW WONT KEEP HPOPAW SAD4 LONG!111! SHES 2 KAWAII 4 U!**


	6. A Dream and a Prophecy!

**Chapter Five: A Dream and a Prophecy!**

Hopepaw returned to camp really happy. She'd done lots of training with Barkstar and the Clan leader told her she had done really good!

"You can go get some food now." she meowed, "You really deserve it!"

"Thanks!" Hopepaw meowed and she went and picked up a squirrel. She carried it over to the apprentice den to eat. She watched sadly as Webpaw walked into the camp with some herbs and carried them over to the Medicine Den without even looking at her. _He probably thinks I'm ugly now..._

She sadly finished the squirrel with blue eyes before walking into the den and falling asleep.

She was in a dark and mysterious foggy forest filled with scared and pained screeches, "Oh no!" she said, "What do I do?"

A scared cat ran up to her, "The hope!" he yowled, "The evil shadows have torn down the stars themselves. Only the bright sparkle of hope will vanquish them!"

Hopepaw was scared, "What hope?" she asked, "What has happened to StarClan?"

The tom wailed and died before he could answer her question and she woke up very scared. _What do I do?_ She thought.


	7. Powerful Hopepaw!

**Chapter Six: Powerful Hopepaw!~!**

Hopepaw was really troubled the next day: what could the prophecy mean? Something bad must have happened to StarClan, but what? She was scared, what evil shadows had torn down what stars? And what bright spark of hope would vanquish it? What in the name of StarClan was happening? Nothing good, she was sure...

She spent a while in the apprentice den, crying about how she and the kawaii Webpaw were never going to be together and decided not to go to training. It was all too much! Why did everything have to happen to her? Why was she cursed with being so important? She sniffed as tears came out of her blue eyes, she was so weak!

She curled up and fell asleep when it was night and before Lilypaw could go in and annoy her and she was in the dark, bad forest!

"Oh no!" she shouted, "Not this place again!"

"Don't be afraid." a voice said and nine cats walked out of the darkness fog. "We are StarClan and we are powerful!" the speaker looked sad, "Well actually, not at the moment."

"What happened?" Hopepaw asked.

"We can't tell you or otherwise we'll die." a cat said. "We can't even say the super-awesome prophecy anymore!"

"Oh no!" Hopepaw said.

"It's ok." one of the cats said, "Because we know that you're going to save us!"

"Really?" Hopepaw asked, "Wow!"

"We are going to give you nine lives and nine powers to help you defeat the bad guys!" a StarClan cat told her as he stepped forward, "We will give you all of our lifeforce to defeat the evil because it sucks here and only you can save us all!"

"I'm ready!" Hopepaw meowed.

"I'm Goosetail and with this life, I give... You... Invisibility!"

It hurt! But Hopepaw knew that she was strong and she made it through the pain!

Goosetail died and another cat walked up, "I am Willowstar and I... Give... You... Flying!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hopepaw yelled, it hurt! "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can," the next StarClan cat meowed, "because you're strong and we believe in you."

"Really?" Hopepaw sniffed, "But my family said I was weak!"

"You are strong and you can make it through this!" she said, stepping forward, "I give you... Telekinesis!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Hopepaw screamed and then she made up her mind, "I CAN DO THIS! I... AM... STRONG!"

"Yes you are!" the six remaining cats chanted.

Another cat stepped up as the cat died, "I... Give you... Super speed!"

This one hurt but not as much as the other ones. Hopepaw felt even more strong with every life!

"Now I will give you super strength!" another cat said and this one hurt the most!

"I... Am... Strong!" Hopepaw shouted and she was!

A black cat came up, "I will give you teleportation!" she said.

This life didn't hurt, which was very good. "Thank you." said Hopepaw happily as the cat died.

A big tom came, "I... Give... You... Mind reading!" he announced and this one gave Hopepaw a very bad headache!

"AAAAAHHH!"

As that cat died another walked up, "I give you shapeshifting!"

This one actually didn't hurt too much but it still hurt!

The last cat walked up. He was a kawaii ginger tom who said, "I am Firestar and I give you the secret power. It is the most powerful of all and you should only use it when you need to."

"I will." Hopepaw told him.

This hurt was the strongest of them all. It was like all of them combined and it hurt so very much! Hopepaw shouted in pain and then Firestar died, leaving her all alone. But she wasn't scared because she knew that she was really strong and she all she had to do was work out the prophecy and then the Clans will be saved!

**AN: SRRY IF IT S 22 LONG RLLY SRRY! BUT IT JUST HADE TO BE LIKE DIS BCS I WANNA GET THROO IT ALL SO I CAN GET 2 HOPAWS LUV LIFE.**

**XOXOXOXOXO PLZ REVEW AND TELL MEE WHUT U THINK UV IT!**


	8. Hopesparkle!

**Chapter Seven: Hopesparkle!**

Hopepaw was sooooo happy! She had gotten powers and now Barkstar was training with her and gave her the best announcement ever!

"Hey, Hopepaw!" she said as Hopepaw was eating a prey she had caught, "You're doing so good with your training, I think you're ready to be a warrior!"

"Wow, really?" Hopepaw asked, "But I just became an apprentice!"

"Yeah, but you've been doing so good with your training and a Gathering is coming up and I think that it'll be good if you can be a warrior when you go to it."

"Wow! I'm going to a Gathering!" Hopepaw said happily and her eyes turned yellow!

Lilypaw looked angry, "Why can't I go to the Gathering?" she asked angrily.

"Because you aren't as strong as Hopepaw." Barkstar said, and Lilypaw was angry and stormed away.

Barkstar went to the Highledge and got a Clan meeting, "All cats gather for a Clan meeting!" she said! "I'm going to make Hopepaw a warrior!" everyone cheered. "Hopepaw, do you swear to uphold the Warrior Code and protect the Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"Ok." said Hopepaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name! From now on, you will be known as Hopesparkle!"

"Hopesparkle! Hopesparkle!" the Clan chanted.

**AN: YEEEAH U LIKS SO FAAR? IM GONN A PUT INN ANOTER LUV INTRST 4 HOPESPAKLE IN TH NXT CHAPPIE!**


	9. Hopesparkle and Waterriver!

**Chapter Eight: Hopesparkle and Waterriver!**

"Hey, Hopesparkle!" Barkstar said the next day, "You're going to come with us to the Gathering!"

"Wow, really?" Hopesparkle asked, surprised. She was going to the Gathering!

"Yeah, we're leaving now. Let's go!"

[New Paragraph Thingy]

Hopesparkle had never seen so many cats before! There were so many!They were all sitting together on an island and there were four whole Clans of them!

"Hi, what's your name?" said a voice and Hopesparkle turned to see the most kawaii tom ever! She blushed.

"I'm Hopesparkle." she said, "Who are you? You're really kawaii."

The tom laughed and Hopesparkle blushed even more! "I'm Waterriver." he said, "I'm from RiverClan."

Hopesparkle was sad, "Oh, then we can't be together..." she said sadly.

"Who says?" asked Waterriver, "We can still love each other!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yes! Let's go and make love before the gathering ends!"

And then Hopesparkle and Waterriver went into a secret part of the island and made love!

"I love you, Waterriver!" Hopesparkle meowed happily and Waterriver agreed!

**AN: SO SRRY IF DIS CHAPPIE WAZ 2 INNAPROPIAE! I JUS HED 2 DO DIS BCS WATRIVR IZ SOOOOOOOOOO HOT!**


	10. Love!

**Chapter Nine: Love!**

Hopesparkle came back from the gathering really happy! She loved Waterriver and Waterriver loved her back!

Lilypaw was angry because she couldn't go to the Gathering and when she saw Hopesparkle she was even more angry!

"This is all your fault!" she said angrily and pinned Hopesparkle down! "My parents died when I was a kit and I was forced to look after my brother because the Clan refused to feed us! Then when I became an apprentice, my first mentor died and I was blamed for it! Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Hopesparkle was so sad, "I'm sorry!" she shouted, "I shouldn't have joined ThunderClan in the first place!" she got up and ran away! She ran really far and then she found out she was in RiverClan territory! She heard a noise!

"Oh no!" she said but then it turned out to be Waterriver.

"Hi, Hopesparkle." he said, "What's wrong?"

Hopesparkle began to cry, "My life is so bad!" she wailed, "Everyone hates me and you're the only cat that understands my pain!"

"It's alright." said Waterriver, "Because I love you and we will always be together!"

"Yay!" Hopesparkle cheered and her eyes turned yellow happily!


	11. ShadowClan Attacks!

**Chapter Ten: ShadowClan Attacks!**

One day, Hopesparkle was patrolling with Skypelt and Brownfoot when ShadowClan attacked!

"Oh no!" Brownfoot said, "What will we do?"

"Make a circle so we don't get attacked from behind!" Hopesparkle said and they did. This stopped ShadowClan from attacking them from behind! "Now attack!" she shouted and they did!

She ran up and scratched a cat who fainted and then bit another cat who then ran away. Another cat came and pinned her down! "Help!" she shouted but all the other cats were too bust fighting and Skypelt had fainted from his injuries! "Oh no!"

But then suddenly she remembered her powers! "Super Strength!" she shouted and pushed the cat off her!

"Wow, she's so strong!" Icestar, the leader of ShadowClan said, "Retreat!" all of ShadowClan retreated!

"Wow, we need to tell Barkstar about this!" Skypelt said as he woke up, "You're amazing!"

Hopesparkle blushed, "Thanks!" she giggled.

"I think I love you." Brownfoot said and Hopesparkle took a step back because he smelled really bad.

"I'm sorry but I already love someone else." she said and Brownfoot respected that. "Now let's go back to camp and tell Barkstar about this fight!"

**AN: OMGGG HOSPAKES SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BDASS!**


	12. Evilshadow!

**Chapter Eleven: Evilshadow!**

Barkstar was so proud of Hopesparkle, she made her deputy because the former deputy had died in the fight. "You will make a good deputy!" she said and Hopesparkle's eyes turned yellow because she was so happy!

She went back to patrolling the ShadowClan border on her own because she didn't need a patrol to fight off the entire Clan when a cat jumped out of nowhere and pinned her down!

"Evil!" she shouted when she recognised the black cat with red eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"My name's Evilshadow now!" he said, "And I'm a ShadowClan warrior!"

Hopesparkle was shocked! "Why?" she asked, "Why did you join those evil cats?"

Evilshadow laughed, "Because they're evil!" he said, "And because the only way I can get revenge on you is by becoming evil!"

Hopesparkle started crying, "I'm so sorry!" she said, "What did I do?"

"Nothing!" Evilshadow said and scratched her face! "You are only more prettier than every other cat and you never loved me! I thought you did!" he began to cry, too, "And now you're in love with Waterriver and I will never be your mate! And now StarClan has also given you nine lives and powers and I have been forced to tear them all down!"

Hopesparkle was shocked, "You destroyed StarClan?" she asked.

"Yes!" Evilshadow laughed, "Me and the whole of ShadowClan! I am the new deputy and I shall destroy StarClan, the Warrior Code and ThunderClan and then become ruler of the Clans around the Lake!"

**AN: OH NO! EVIL IS BACK ADN HES SOOOO EVL!**


	13. True Love to the Rescue!

**Chapter Twelve: True Love to the Rescue!**

Hopesparkle was scared! "Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"Yes!" Evilshadow laughed.

"Oh no!"

At that moment, a kawaii blue cat with dazzling blue eyes jumped out of the bushes and pinned Evilshadow down! "You're not going to hurt my true love!" Waterriver shouted and scratched Evilshadow!

"Grr, I hate you!" Evilshadow said and scratched Waterriver! Waterriver collapsed!

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Hopesparkle shouted as Evilshadow killed Waterriver! She began to cry!

"Hahahahaha!" Evilshadow laughed evilly! He ran off into the forest, "Now I will kill you and your family!"

Hopesparkle ran up to Waterriver who was about to die, "I'm so sad!" she wailed, "Why does everything have to happen to me?"

"Please heal me with your powers!" Waterriver said which made Hopesparkle even sadder!

"I don't have healing powers!" she said, "I only have flying, telekineses, super speed, super strength, teleportation, mind reading, shapeshifting and the super secret super power!" she cried, "If only StarClan gave me one more life!"

Then Waterriver died.

"I will fight evil!" Hopesparkle shouted, "I will defeat Evilshadow!"

**AN: SOOOOOO SRRY I KILD OFF WATRIVR! D: BUT I HAD 2 SO I CUL GT DE PLOT MOVIN ALOG. DONT WORRE ILL GIVE HOPAKLE ANOHER LOVR!**


	14. Hopesparkle VS Evilshadow!

**Chapter Thirteen: Hopesparkle Vs Evilshadow!**

Hopesparkle ran through the forest using her super speed so that she reached the twolegplace before Evilshadow did, "I will not let you kill my family!" she said angrily, "I loved Waterriver and you killed him!"

Evilshadow appeared, "I have powers, too!" he said, "The Dark Forest gave them to me and they're much better than yours! I have teleportation, shadow manipulation, necromancy, soul leeching, mind control, invincibility, invisibility, cannibalism and killing!"

"Oh no!" Hopesparkle said! Evilshadow was so powerful!

"Now let's fight! Necromancy Mind Control Attack!" he made Waterriver's body come to life! "Teleportation!" the zombie teleported over to the twolegplace where Hopesparkle and Evilshadow were fighting!

"Shapeshifting!" Hopesparkle shouted and she turned the zombie back into Waterriver!

"You're strong!" Evilshadow said, "But I am stronger! Invincible Invisibility Soul Leeching Killing Teleportation Combo Attack!" He turned invisible and ran away into the twolegplace!

"You can't hide from me!" Hopesparkle shouted, "Invisibility!" she then turned invisible too and followed him!

"Not another step!" Evilshadow yowled, he turned visible and he had Hopesparkle family pinned down, "If you try anything, I will kill them all and use my cannibalism attack on them!"

"Never!" Hopesparkle shouted, "Teleportation Super Strength Super Speed Mind Reading Invisibility Combo Attack!" she teleported up, grabbed her family, turned invisible and ran away into the forest.

"I will get you for this!" Evilshadow shouted angrily.

**AN: OMG DIS STOREES SOOO COOL STOP FALMMING MEEE PLZ!**


	15. Hopesparkle's Choice!

**Chapter Fourteen: Hopesparkle's Choice!**

Hopesparkle stopped running when she got to her territory.

"Wow, thanks, Hopesparkle!" Foot said, "I'm so sorry I was mean to you."

"Me too." Bob agreed.

Fur smiled, "I'm so proud of my little kit." she said, "My new litter died, so you can move back in with us."

Hopesparkle's eyes turned yellow because she was so happy! She could join her loving family again! "You mean I'm no longer in exile?" she asked.

"Of course not!" her family said all at once, "In fact, you can become the new leader of the twolegplace as the old one mysteriously died yesterday."

Hopesparkle was happy! But then she remembered ThunderClan! "What about my Clan?" she asked.

"They'll be fine without you." said Fur.

Hopesparkle shook her head, "I'm sorry." she said, "But I was given powers and a prophecy I must figure out and I can't abandon my Clan yet. I still need to defeat Evilshadow!"

Foot nodded, "We understand." she said, "What's the prophecy?"

Hopesparkle recited it, "The evil shadows have torn down the stars themselves. Only the bright sparkle of hope will vanquish them."

"How confusing!" Bob said, "You should go and talk to the prophet that lives in a tree on the edge of twolegplace. Maybe he will know what it means!"

"Thanks!" said Hopesparkle, "Goodbye, tell me if Evilshadow tries to kill you!"

"We will!" said Foot and Hopesparkle's family went back home.

**AN: HOPARLE'S SOOO LAYAL! IM GUNNA MAKE HOEALE'S NEW LUV COM IN SUUN, BE PATENT!**


	16. Heart the Prophet!

**Chapter Fifteen: Heart the Prophet!**

Hopesparkle walked along the edge of the twolegplace to look for the prophet when a kawaii white tom jumped down from a tree and landed in front of her.

"Aaaah!" she screamed and scratched him.

"Ow!" he said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hopesparkle of ThunderClan!" Hopesparkle said, "I'm looking for a prophet!"

"That would be me." said the tom, "My name is Heart."

"That's a really nice name!" Hopesparkle said.

"Thanks!" said Heart, "Do you want to come to my den?"

They climbed up the tree and Hopesparkle told him about the prophecy.

"Wow, that is a really hard one to figure out." said Heart, "An evil shadow..." his eyes widened, "Evilshadow!" he exclaimed, "You must defeat Evilshadow!"

Hopesparkle was scared, "But he's so strong!" she exclaimed, "I can't fight him!"

"Yes you can." Heart said, "Because someone has to. You have to bring hope if no one else will."

"But the prophecy-"

"We don't know what it means for sure, but until then, you must do what you can."

"But why?" Hopesparkle asked sadly and her eyes turned blue with sads, "Why should I?"

"Because I love you." Heart said and Hopesparkle felt the same!

"I love you too!" she said. "You're so kawaii!" she was suddenly sad, "But I already loved Waterriver and I will be cheating on him if I loved you!"

"But I love you more!" Heart wailed.

Hopesparkle was sad, "I'm so sorry." she said and she ran away with blue teary eyes.

**AN: DONT WARREE DEYLL GET TOGETHA! :D**


	17. The Death of Barkstar!

**The Death of Barkstar!**

Hopesparkle returned to camp and Skypelt ran up to her. "Hopesparkle!" he shouted, "ShadowClan invaded while you were gone!"

"Oh no!" said Hopesparkle, "Is everycat ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine except for Barkstar."

"Oh no!"

Skypelt led her to Barkstar, who was lying in the centre of the camp bleeding.

"Hopesparkle..." Barkstar gasped, "This is my last life. I'm going to die and I need you to lead our Clan through these dark times..."

"No!" Hopesparkle said and she started to cry, "Please don't shut me out! Please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore! Because for the first time in forever, I finally understand your pain!"

"It's ok." said Barkstar sadly, "I'm alright. How did you know about my past?"

"I read your mind. I'm sorry that your brothers and sisters died in a fight against ShadowClan and your father was killed in front of you and your mother never cared about you."

"But it's alright because now that I'm going to StarClan and I know that you will be a better leader than me."

"I will!" said Hopesparkle, "I will be the best leader ever!"

Then Barkstar died and the Medicine Cat, Leafcloud was sad. "We were very close." she said, "_Very_ close. I never got to tell her the prophecy..."

"It's ok because now I'm leader and I know the prophecy." Hopesparkle told her.

"Wow, really? Then never mind about that, it's time to get nine lives!"

**AN: OMGG IM SOOOOOO SRRY I HD 2 KILL OF BAKSR! )': DID U CRY COZ I DID! & I PUT INN A FRZN REFARANSE!**


	18. Hopestar!

**Chapter Seventeen: Hopestar!**

Leafcloud led Hopesparkle to a shiny pool, "Drink the water and you will meet StarClan." she told her.

Hopesparkle did what she said and she appeared in the shadowy forest!

"Oh no!" she shouted, "Not this place again!"

"Don't be afraid." a voice said and nine cats walked out of the darkness fog. "We are StarClan and we are powerful!" the speaker looked sad, "Well actually, not at the moment."

"I know." Hopesparkle said, "You already told me when you gave me my nine lives and powers."

"We are going to give you nine lives to help you defeat the bad guys!" a StarClan cat told her as he stepped forward, "Now let's give you your nine lives!"

"I'm ready!" Hopesparkle meowed.

"I'm Breezefall and with this life, I give... You... Courage!"

It hurt! But Hopesparkle knew that she was strong and she made it through the pain!

Breezefall died and another cat walked up, "I am Greenstar and I... Give... You... Bravery!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hopesparkle yelled, it hurt! "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can," the next StarClan cat meowed, "because you're strong and we believe in you."

"Really?" Hopesparkle sniffed, "But my family said I was weak!"

"You are strong and you can make it through this!" she said, stepping forward, "I give you... Chivalry!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Hopesparkle screamed and then she made up her mind, "I CAN DO THIS! I... AM... STRONG!"

"Yes you are!" the six remaining cats chanted.

Another cat stepped up as the cat died, "I... Give you... Boldness!"

This one hurt but not as much as the other ones. Hopesparkle felt even more strong with every life!

"Now I will give you strength of heart!" another cat said and this one hurt the most!

"I... Am... Strong!" Hopesparkle shouted and she was!

A black cat came up, "I will give you valiantness!" she said.

This life didn't hurt, which was very good. "Thank you." said Hopesparkle happily as the cat died.

A big tom came, "I... Give... You... Fearlessness!" he announced and this one gave Hopesparkle a very bad headache!

"AAAAAHHH!"

As that cat died another walked up, "I give you a life to face your fears!"

This one actually didn't hurt too much but it still hurt!

The last cat walked up. He was a kawaii brown tabby tom who said, "I am Bramblestar and I give the life of courage. Be brave, Hopestar."

"I will." Hopestar told him.

This hurt was the strongest of them all. It was like all of them combined and it hurt so very much! Hopestar shouted in pain and then Bramblestar died, leaving her all alone. But she wasn't scared because she knew that she was really strong and she all she had to do was work out the prophecy and then the Clans will be saved!

**AN: OMG! STOP FLAMMIN ME PLZ! IT SNOT NIC! :(**

**TNX 4 ALL DAH GUD REIWS :D GLAD U CN TELL DAD DIS STOREE IZ DAH BEST!**

**OH YZ & HART WILL COM BK IN SUN!**


	19. I Will Love You Forever!

**Chapter Eighteen: I Will Love You Forever!**

Hopestar went back to camp, slightly sad that none of her loves had worked out. "Why is my life so terrible?" she wailed, "First I can't love Webpaw (or Websoul because he'd just become a full medicine cat) and then Waterriver died!" she sniffed at the memory because she was so sad.

Suddenly, Websoul appeared!

"Hi, Hopestar..." he mumbled kawaiily, "Um, I'm really sorry that I let you down. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I will!" Hopestar said happily, "I will love you forever!"

Hopestar was so happy!

"OMG!" she squealed and her eyes turned yellow!

Suddenly, Heart appeared sadly!

"Oh no!" he sad sadly, "I thought you loved me!" he shouted angrily and ran away!

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Hopestar wailed! Why was her life so sad?

**AN: NOW IM GUNAA PUT INN A LUV TRIGLE! BC YN ALLL GUD BOKS HVE LUV TAIAGLES SO DERS GUNNA BE SOM E MORE FOUS UN WEBSAL & HART.**

**PLZ SOP FLAMIN ME UR NOT NIC!**


	20. The Truth About Websoul!

**Chapter Nineteen: The Truth About Websoul!**

Hopestar was really sad about Heart, but Websoul cheered her up by hugging her and telling her that he was much better than Heart was.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Hopestar, "Yeah because Heart is just a rogue/loner cat."

_Hahahahaha, she's mine!_ Websoul thought evilly! In truth, he didn't love Hopestar!

When he was a kit, his parents died and his sister had to look after him. His sister, Lilypaw (Lilyscar now because she became a warrior after she got a really big scar that he found out will never heal which made her really angry) had to look after him. But the Clan was really mean to them because they were half rogue and he often liked to leave the Clan for long periods of time to hang out in twolegplace.

That's right! Websoul was also Evilshadow!

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Evilshadow/Websoul laughed, shifting back into his normal form!

"Oh no!" Hopestar shouted and she was scared!

Evilshadow laughed and pinned her down, "I will kill you now!" he shouted.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Hopestar was really scared now!

Suddenly, Heart appeared with nine golden orbs circling around him! "I will fight you with the powers of light and powerfulness!"

"Oh no!" Evilshadow shouted as the powers hit him and hurt him! "Ow! I will kill you, you peasant!"

"You're a peasant!" Heart shouted and he attacked him again!

"Wow, you're amazing!" shouted Hopestar and she fell in love with him!

**AN: I EDED DI IN A CFFHNGR! IM SOOOOOO MEN 2 U ALLL! XDDDD**

**+ PLZ STOP FLAMMIN MA STRY!111!**

**AAN (Assistant Authors Note): What the pineapppppppppppple, did I just read .-.**


	21. The Ultimate Showdown!

**Chapter Twenty: The Ultimate Showdown!**

Evilshadow was really scared! He was being beaten by the powers of light and powerfulness!

"Where did you get them?!" he shouted, scared, "They're the most powerful weapons -

**AAN (Assistant Authors Note): Dear Readers, I am terribly sorry but I forgot to give the author her routine anti-psychosis medication.**

- in all the universe!"

"I won them in a game of cat polka!" Heart shouted, "Now die! SMITE EVIL!" he threw the nine orbs of powerfulness at Evilshadow and he exploded!

"Wow, thanks Heart!" Hopestar said happily, running up to him, "You're so cool!"

"You're welcome." said Heart.

But suddenly, Evilshadow appeared again, "I'm invincible!" he threw a ball of darkness at Heart with his tail and Heart exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hopestar shouted sadly.

But then suddenly, Heart appeared again!

"I'm too strong for you!" he shouted, "I have the power of the orbs of light and powerfulness!"

Evilshadow laughed evilly, "Hahahahaha!" he laughed, "You don't know the true power of the powers of light and powerfulness! Did you know that when you absorb the power, you will die within ten minutes!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hopestar shouted sadly.

"I don't care!" Heart shouted, "Because I know that my death won't be in vain! HEAL EVIL!" he threw the powers at him!

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Evilshadow shouted because it really hurt to heal evil!

"It's working!" Hopestar shouted, "You can do it, Heart!"

But then just as Heart was about to fully heal Evilshadow, the ten minutes was up and he died!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hopestar shouted sadly.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Evilshadow laughed and flew away!


	22. Attack!

**Chapter Twenty One: Attack!**

Hopestar sadly said to Heart's body, "Don't worry, I will save the Clans!" and returned to camp very sadly. But when she got there, she found that ShadowClan had invaded!

"Oh no!" she said and attacked!

"Hahahahaha!" Evilshadow laughed, "I have now gotten my nine lives from the Dark Forest and will destroy ThunderClan once and for all!"

"Never!" Hopestar shouted and attacked!

**AN: WOO CRIFANGRE!**


	23. Evilstar's Evil Plan!

**Chapter Twenty Two: Evilstar's Evil Plan!**

Hopestar and Evilstar fought!

"You will die!" Evilstar shouted as he scratched Hopestar and pinned her down, "I will destroy ThunderClan and ShadowClan and rule the Dark Forest!"

"Noooo!" Hopestar shouted, "Wait, did you say you will destroy ShadowClan?"

"Hahahahaha!" Evilstar laughed, "They are not evil enough! I am now the leader of the Dark Forest and all the Clans will bow before me or die!"

"I won't let you!" Hopestar shouted and scratched him and threw him off! "I will defeat you and save all the Clans because I AM THE BRIGHT SPARKLE OF HOPE THAT WILL SAVE THE CLANS! And StarClan." she added.

"Noooo!" Evilstar shouted, "This can't be happening!"

"But it is!" Hopestar shouted, "Secret Power activate!"

**AN: AHAHAHAHA IM SOOOO EVL 2 ND DIS UN A CLIFHNR! LUL! SRRY! DIS FI WLL ND SUN BT DNT WRRY, THERS GUNNA B A SEEQWAL!**


	24. Hopestar's Star of Hope!

**Chapter Twenty Three: Hopestar's Star of Hope!**

A blue star appeared and so did StarClan!

"You no longer have power over us, Evilstar!" they shouted, "It is time for us all to fight and defeat you!"

"Nooooo!" Evilstar shouted as the star hit him and he fell down!

"You are defeated!" Hopestar shouted, "Admit defeat!"

"Never!" Evilstar shouted, "I will defeat you one day! You will never rule the forest! I swear that I will bring your defeat through one of your kits!"

"No you won't because you will be dead!" Firestar shouted, "Now let's end this!"

"Special Secret Power, attack!" Hopestar shouted and Evilstar was vaporised by the giant blue star!

"Yaaaaaaay!" ThunderClan cheered!

"Nooooooo!" ShadowClan cheered and retreated!

"I did it!" Hopestar shouted, "I saved the Clans!"

**AN: HAHAHAHA IM SOOOO AWSUM!**

**PS, I NEED CHARACTAS 4 DA SEKWAL LIKE, MINA CARAKTAS AD STUFF FROM ALL DA CLNS, NT JUS SC AND TC.**


	25. Epilogue!

**Epilogue**

Two years later, Hopestar had become also the leader of StarClan and ruled both ThunderClan and StarClan. She had kits with this cat named Thunderlightning and she called them Diamondkit, Shadowkit and Normalkit.

"Hopestar!" a cat appeared out of nowhere, it was starry so Hopestar knew she was from StarClan. "I have a new prophecy!"

"Oh no!" said Hopestar, "What is it?"

"One day, hope will fail and the shadows will return! But they will be defeated by the bright light of the diamond!"

"Oh no!" said Hopestar, "That doesn't sound good!"

"No it doesn't." the StarClan cat said sadly, "But don't worry, I know that you'll be able to save the Clans again!"

"Yes I will!"

_Meanwhile..._

A scarred white she-cat padded through the dark forest, the dim light emitting from the glowing fungus eerily illuminating her pale fur. Despite her dark surroundings, she held her head high as she navigated through the darkness.

Finally, she came to a stop in a small clearing and lazily gazed around, "All right, I'm here." she called, sounding somewhat bored.

A black tom emerged from the shadows, his red eyes gleaming, "The time has come." he meowed, his voice filled with anticipation, "The era of Mary Sues is about to come to an end!"

There was a brief pause, and then:

"That's it?" the she-cat questioned quizzically, "No prophecy?"

"No prophecy." the black tom confirmed, "Prophecies are dumb and predictable."

"That'll be a first this has ever happened." the she-cat sighed, "So no prophecy."

"Nope."

"Not even one tiny prophecy?"

"Heck no."

**AN: I TULD U DAT THRS GUNNA BEE A SEQWAL!**

**Note: I will need some cats for the sequel. Like, minor characters. This includes , warriors, rogues and kittypets. Some characters may become major, that just depends on how this story will go :P**

**Feel free to make them as ridiculous as you want! Pink fur! Legwarmers! Farts a lot! The choice is all yours!**


End file.
